La'Gaan and Kagome Moment
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Steamy flashback for Itoma. Lame intro but don't read if you don't like lemons


Long over due but I did promise it so here it goes. Hope you enjoy Itoma

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and this idea was from wonderful Itoma.

Lagann and kagome

Kagome PoV

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as i stood leaning on the bench in the kitchen of justice mountain as I overheard Artimis and Me'gan compare their sex lives. Kid flash apparently being quite an attentive lover and Super Boy was unsurprisingly only just getting used to the missionary position. I enjoy spending time with them even if I still get a little jealous round Me'gan but it's only natural, she was after all my La'Gaan's ex girlfriend. I'm just glad they weren't each other's first because she has no idea what she passed up for her boy wonder. I can still feel the tingles of pain and pleasure on my rear from last nights spanks on my rear. Just thinking about it sent arousal shooting through my body.

_Flash back_

Author PoV

Their lips crashed together as urgency set in, their bodies on over ride and adrenalin rushed through their bodies. Both Kagome and La'Gaan got a thrill from fighting on mission as pride and honour pushed their actions to perform to their very best to gain the success of a mission well done. But like all missions that either go well or fail they would rush to the sea after a few farewells with Kagome in La'Gaan's arms as he swam as fast as he could to his cave near the mountain. Arousal heightening every one of the five senses as Lagan kissed a blazing trail from Kagome's lips to her throat where he released a beastly growl and ripped her outfit literally from her body. Not a ounce of clothing left on her form as she pushed her scaled lover to their bed where she gently traced her fingers down his chiseled chest to the hem of his pants, her eyes constantly gazing into his own merky depths.

A smile spread accross Kagome's lips so sinfully as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, her eyes never leaving La'Gaan's. Her hands gently tugging his pants down as she went. Once the clothing hit the floor he stepped out of them and kicked them away as her palms slowly made their way up his calves, thighs till the one was on his abdomen and the other firmly fisted around his massive girth of 3 inches thick and 8 inches long. Her tongue licking the creamy green mushroom tip like her favourite flavoured lollipop before she took in the head upon hearing the inviting groan of her lover, her fisted hand lightly clenching every now and the slow pace of her bobbing her head. The hand once splayed out on his abdomen was now toying with his testicles as she drove him crazy with his favourite combination as his length finally hit the back of her throat causing her to moan involuntarily each time till like always he would yank her head bank with a fistful of her silky black locks.

Their fiery eyes meet as he pulled her to her feet forcefully where he claimed her lips in a steamy kiss before bending her over the edge of their bed, her pale cheeks raised in the air. One of his favourite positions. She looked so fuckable to him. Legs wide and pussy weeping from excitement as her lips literally quivered in anticipation. La'Gaan bought one opened palm down on her left cheek causing a squeal followed by a small moan to follow the sound of the spank. Again he did it only the moan seemed longer this time. Again and again he would spank her left cheek till her moans were almost screams and her left arse cheek was a gorgeous rosy red. He repeated this on her right cheek. The smirk on his face growing bigger. When both cheeks were the same rosy hue and Kagome's screams showing how close to the edge she was, his cock standing tall to attention. He positioned his tip just inside her lips before he bent over her hunched form, arms round her waist and lips just touching hers.

La'Gaan pushed himself home, hilt deep, a long moan come scream escaped Kagome's lips as her release came, her walls clamping round his fully buried mast like a vice that constantly sucked him in to its heavenly moist warmth. His razor teeth clenched as let her ride out her first wave while trying to hold his own back. Once her walls loosened a little he expanded his body to its larger form, his girth not growing longer but two inches thicker making Kagome moan as her eyes rolled back in to her head. Lagan saw this and smirked as he worked his magic with his fingers on her clit, winding up her next release. His hips starting slow before picking up pace in a jerky pattern where he would first pull out to the tip then push half way in before pulling all the way put and finally slamming home, never missing. Drool started to slip from Kagome's lips and pleasure raked her entire being while her lovers scaled form started to shake, his thrusts becoming more wild and powerful, the sounds of their moans and skins slapping skin filled the room.

A large groan come growl ripped through La'Gaan's clenched teeth as a scream ripped through Kagome's pleasure ridden mess of a body as they both crashed over the brink together. La'Gan's form returning to normal once he was fully spent and both his and Kagome's spent forms collapsed onto the bed. With just enough energy to pull both his and Kagome's bodies under the blankets. Unconsciousness took them as they both lay under the pale blue reflected light of the water on the stone roof of the sea cave room.

Flash back over

*gasp*

A gasp escaped Megan's lips as she had seen all of last night within Kagome wandering mind. Kagome turned to look at her and it didn't take long til a smile spread across her face, she knew why her alien team mate looked so shocked but couldn't bring herself to care because Kagome loved La'Gaan and vice versa so she wasn't ashamed of how they showed this to each other in the privacy of their own rooms. Putting down her cup as Kagome saw Lagan walk in with the rest of the boys after they just returned from their latest mission she greeted him with a knowing smile as he bought their lips together in a passionate kiss before he whisked her up in a bridle style and ran off towards their room on the base.


End file.
